


Ночь будет долгой

by Rieux_et_Rambert



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, alfa Scott, almost dead, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rieux_et_Rambert/pseuds/Rieux_et_Rambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мысли о том, что было бы с Дереком, если бы Стайлз оказался на грани между жизнью и смертью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь будет долгой

«I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight»  
Nancy Sinatra

 

Когда Дерек запрыгивает в раскрытое окно, Стайлз спит вполне спокойно, и Хейл передвигает кресло ближе к кровати, бросает свою кожаную куртку на спинку, располагаясь как можно удобнее.  
Хейл знает - ночь будет долгой.  
Возможно, невыносимо.

Это не первая неделя, когда он сидит у постели подростка, а кажется, что не первый месяц. Он меняется со Скотом, близнецами и Лейхи по выходным, но неизменно проводит в этой комнате пять из семи ночей, всматриваясь в болезненно изменяющееся лицо подростка, пытаясь вычитать в нём, когда станет хуже. Иногда Хейл позволяет себе провести ладонью по волосам Стайлза, высасывая тупую ноющую в висках боль. Прикосновение обжигает аконитовой пылью, но это не значит ровным счетом ничего, если утром Стилински будет чувствовать себя на пять минут лучше. На пять лишних минут сна.

Через несколько часов Стайлз начинает скулить и ворочаться, садиться на постели, в какой-то момент он или проснётся, или встанет совсем.

Оглушительная сирена криков режет стонущую тишину ночи. Запах страха и болезни парализует Хейла, но он делает одно неуловимо быстрое движение вперёд, трясёт Стилински за плечи так, что его голова болтается на тонкой шее, а потом парень открывает глаза, и Дерек шепчет:

Ave, Mater Dei.

Утром Стайлз будет подвергать сомнению своё собственное существование и примет произошедшее ночью за очередной сон. Дерек будет знать, что это реальность. Реальность во всех случаях, если только...  
....если только он не сон Стилински.

Дерек понимает, что начинает сходить с ума, обнимает за плечи удушливо закашливающегося подростка и кладёт его обратно на постель.  
\- Я больше не могу, больше не могу, Дерек, - никто и никогда не слышал голос Стилински таким. Лишь однажды. Скотт. По телефону.  
\- Можешь, Стайлз, - отвечает оборотень. - Ты можешь даже больше.

Он не знает, какая дрянь сидит в хрупких костях Стилински, не знает, как её выгнать оттуда и можно ли? Всё, что может сделать Дерек - еженощно сидеть в кресле у постели или ходить за Стайлзом, куда бы он ни отправился в своих ночных кошмарах, каждый из которых заканчивается тяжелым пробуждением с криком и слезами.   
Только теперь Хейл понимает - Стайлз очень хочет жить. Несмотря ни на что.

Парень всхлипывает, и глаза уже сухие совсем - язык не повернется сказать, что он плакал, цепляется за майку Дерека, а он не пытается его уложить, ждёт, пока грудь подростка перестанет вздыматься так высоко.  
Он слышит, как на первом этаже ходит, кусая губы, шериф - знает, что сын не один, что с ним не случится ничего плохого, но не может спокойно слушать, как ночами затравленно кричит его кровь, бьющаяся в теле сына.  
Ему нельзя заходить в такие моменты, потому что это заставляет Стайлза волноваться сильнее и лепетать никому не нужные извинения. На Дерека он реагирует иначе.

\- Спи, Стайлз, - просит оборотень. - Я буду рядом, никто не сможет сделать тебе больно. Он осторожно давит на плечи Стилински, укладывая того на постель, гладит по отросшим волосам, садится на край постели. Стайлз молчит, протягивает к Дереку тонкую руку с узором венозной синевы.  
\- Я не могу, Дерек - серьёзно говорит он. - Тебе не спасти меня, Дерек. Никому из вас. И вы это знаете.  
\- Я буду рядом, Стайлз, - настаивает оборотень. - Буду.

А Стилински режет его без ножа, сияя болезненно-темными глазами из-под опускающихся ресниц.  
\- Мне снится Неметон, Дерек. Тогда он был рощей. Много деревьев, шуршит листва. Ты слышал, как шуршит молодая листва? Откуда тебе, волчара, такие мелочи ни к чему большому злому волку, да? Большой злой волк должен слушать добычу и пугать маленьких мальчиков вроде меня, но когда-нибудь ты послушаешь, правда, Дерек? Когда меня не будет. Мне снится, что я живой, Дерек, из чащи ко мне тянутся руки, и я не хочу идти, но тело не слушается. Они хотят прикоснуться ко мне, и я иду, иду, иду. А потом свет, много света, и оглушительный рёв. Ну же, волчара покажи свои зубы. Тебе никогда не зарычать так громко. Меня тянет, и рука, рука, она, знаешь...  
Стайлз засыпает, а Дерек возвращается в кресло, укладывая руку Стилински поверх одеяла. Он не выходит из комнаты, чтобы сказать шерифу - всё уже в порядке, потому что Стайлз может смыться в любую минуту.

Он может просто обернуться, а Стайлз уже окажется на подоконнике, рванёт вниз, пойдёт по тёмным лесным тропкам с закрытыми глазами, и Дерек мог бы сколько угодно иронизировать - в народе о таких говорят "волчьи". Но Стилински всего лишь человек, ничего хищнического в нём нет, а значит первый же капкан вонзится в мягкую плоть, с лязгом клацнув своей железной челюстью. Дерек почти чувствует терпкий привкус крови, прорезающий нёбо тошнотворной волной боли, почти помнит, как отвратительно пахнет стремительно чернеющая сталь капкана. Хейл не знает запаха его цвета, кровь всегда была для Дерека чёрной, как ночь, как языки пламени, стирающие цвет его семьи с лица земли.

Но сейчас Стайлз спит, и он боится моргнуть лишний раз, потому что упустить момент очень легко. Наверстать - практически невозможно.  
Парень умрёт - теперь он знает это точно. Так же, как знал, что никогда не справится со своим посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством. "Спусковой крючок" так близко, что можно протянуть руку и коснуться его, провести по тесному сплетению вен, но Хейл выдыхает хрипло, отдуваясь уверенным рычанием на новый скулящий плач.  
И так всю ночь. Дерек боится закрыть глаза, пока Стайлз боится открыть их.

***

\- Принеси мне музыку, - просит Стилински. - Крутые парни на камаро должны слушать крутую музыку. Я очень разочаруюсь, если это будет второсортный рэпчик, так и знай. Хотя...нет, не думаю, что ты из тех парней, что слишком много говорят про белую душу под чёрной кожей, вот Бойд...  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - просит Дерек. На самом деле, в последние дни они оба почти не спят. Организм оборотня работает на износ. Теперь около Стилински постоянно есть кто-нибудь, чтобы держать руку на его ломающемся пульсе.  
Через полчаса его сменит Скот или Айзек, возможно придёт Крис или Мелиса. Никогда шериф и никогда Лидия.

\- Заткнись и закрывай глаза. Тебе пора спать.  
Подросток отворачивается, смотрит на последние лучи, заливающие закат матово-красными полосами.  
\- Я не хочу, - честно говорит Стилински. - У меня осталось совсем немного времени. Глупо пытаться проспать его.  
Дерек выпрямляется в кресле, в том самом, из комнаты Стайлза. Шерифу разрешили превратить палату в подобие комнаты Стайлза. И от этого она стала выглядеть хуже, чем все предсмертные ложа, которые Дерек когда-либо видел. Жаль, что шериф не может понять этого, потому что слеп в своём горе.  
\- Ты не умрёшь, Стайлз, - Дерек тянется к тощей ладони с пульсирующими, мерцающими прожилками вен и не может прикоснуться.

\- Умру, - упрямо повторяют бескровные губы и сжимаются в одну ровную полоску. - Ты лучше других знаешь, что умру, - с каким-то детским упорством почти обещает он, в этом упрямом обещании Дерек слышит больше жажды жизни, чем когда-либо ещё. Стайлз пытается примириться с участью, которую его деятельная, кипучая натура просто не может принять. Холодный мрак могилы не для светлых, лучистых, широко распахнутых глаз.  
Хейл чувствует тяжёлый, до помутнения сладкий запах болезни и не хочет дышать. Дерек видит поднятую костлявую руку и занесённый серп косы, но не менее ровно и упрямо повторяет своё:  
\- Ты не умрёшь, Стайлз, - и вера в его голосе почти совсем не сквозит прохладой боли, не отдаёт саднящей горло горечью. Тяжёлая, тёплая ладонь накрывает запястье Стилински, крепко сжимая его до тех пор, пока пульс под пальцами ни врезается в огрубевшую кожу уверенными ударами. – Ты не умрёшь.

***

\- Ты слушаешь «The Vaccines» ? – на губах Стайлза появляется такая редкая в последнее время улыбка, и Дереку почти жаль, что шериф не видит её. Ему тяжело смотреть на сосредоточенного, уходящего всё глубже и глубже в себя Стайлза, не видеть привычного веселья в мимических складках на его лице, не ощущать даже намёка на присутствие того дикого, неукротимого духа подростка, позволявшего ему носиться по окрестностям ночью вместе с другом.  
Стайлз превратился в тень себя былого, и Дерек чувствует, как мало остаётся его запаха вокруг.

\- Почему нет? – Хейлу кажется, что он очень многое упустил за это время. Теперь, когда Стайлз угасает день ото дня, он пытается наверстать, остановить, повернуть вспять. Дерек приносит Стайлзу диски в побитых коробочках, с затертыми обложками и трещинами на корешке, вынимает из сумки горсть билетов, рассказывает Стилински, где ему довелось побывать за те несколько лет, что он провёл с младшей сестрой.  
Стайлз глотает его рассказы жадно, словно может увидеть и почувствовать всё то же, что видел и чувствовал Дерек. В какой-то момент оборотень понимает, что ему не хватает дыхания, когда он говорит со Стилински наедине, но стоит кому-нибудь войти в палату, и их торопливые вопрос-ответ замолкают, рвутся и гаснут в тишине. Но сейчас Стайлз двигает головой в такт музыке, пока айпод на его коленях гоняет композиции одну за другой. Он специально оставил наушник только в одном ухе, чтобы попутно осыпать Дерека вопросами.

\- Ты любишь инди?  
\- Я люблю «The Vaccines».  
\- Я думал, что ты слушаешь что-то более серьезное.  
\- Баха и Чайковского?  
\- Нет, что-нибудь вроде «Led Zeppelin», «The Beatles» или «Metallica».  
\- Немного.  
\- Что?  
\- Иногда я слушаю и те группы, что ты назвал.

Стайлз опускает глаза на свои руки, переводит взгляд на руки Дерека, и его улыбка гаснет. Хейл борется с желанием рвануть вперёд, заглянуть в чахоточные, больные глаза Стилински, погладить его по снова коротко остриженным волосам, обнять за плечи, но он конечно же не делает этого, потому что ничем не может помочь отчаянно цепляющемуся за искры жизни Стайлзу.

\- У меня осталось совсем немного времени, - говорит подросток и смотрит Дереку в глаза. – Знаешь, когда смотришь фильмы вроде «...а в душе я танцую» или «Достучаться до небес» - думаешь, что последние дни надо прожить как можно ярче, потому что это… это, наверное, надежда и… Она продлевает.

Дерек не помнит, когда Стайлзу было трудно подобрать слова, когда он в последний раз запинался не от страха, а потому что мучительно старался выразить то, что попросту не имеет эквивалента в простой человеческой речи. Стилински пытается объяснить ему, что чувствует, и волк Дерека послушно тянется к нему, заставляя мужчину нагнуться чуть-чуть вперёд.

Волк, а не человек каким-то звериным чутьём ловит разбегающиеся по покрывалу мысли подростка, собирая их в гамму ощущений, которые потом, тщательно разжеванные, достанутся Дереку в качестве подарка.  
Бери, мне ничего для тебя не жалко.  
\- А сейчас мне не хочется ничего, - признаётся он. – Только жить.  
Дерек видит, как дёргается кадык парня, когда он говорит это, как мальчик смотрит на него с почти волчьей тоской и ждёт чего-то.

У Хейла в кармане мятные леденцы и мелочь, но чуда там нет. Дерек просит Скота подменить его. Сидеть рядом с раскрывшимся Стайлзом тяжело как никогда.

***

\- А это твоя мама? – Стайлз тычет пальцем в фотографию, и Дерек согласно кивает головой, подтверждая.  
Фото немного затемнено, явно снимали без вспышки, чтобы глаза оборотней на фотографии ничем не отличались от глаз людей. И эту особенность Хейл торопится объяснить, а Стилински смеётся в кулак и снова указывает на кого-то на снимке.  
\- Подожди, подожди, дай-ка угадаю. Это ты? Вот этот круглолицый представитель монголоидной расы? – на этот раз Стайлз смеётся в голос и его палец проходится по небритой щеке Хейла. – Куда ты дел свои очаровательные хомячьи щеки?

Дереку хочется закатить глаза, но он тоже улыбается, демонстрируя ровные крепкие зубы. Если бы у Стайлза была обычная больничная койка, они бы едва ли поместились, но на домашней стайлзовой кровати есть место для двоих, и подросток удобно расположился на его плече, не обращая внимание на бережно поддерживающую его сильную руку Хейла.   
Дерек почти не уходит из больницы.

Сегодня он принёс Стайлзу фотоальбом. Каждый раз, когда Дерек уходит, парень напрягается, и он чувствует это, даже выход из больницы, садясь за руль, оглядываясь на окна его палаты. Стилински цепляется за спинку кровати и стоит в оконном проёме, с трудом отцепляет руку и машет ему, прощаясь.

Дерек знает, что через час его волк начнёт сходить с ума, словно слышит глухой, выжженный в грудной клетке плач, недоступный человеческому уху. Дерека волоком тащит обратно, и он почти не сопротивляется.  
Хейлу повезло. Пухлый фотоальбом почти всегда был у него с собой. Снимки – то немногое, что осталось у него от большой, весёлой семьи «нелюдимых» Хейлов, живших в особняке в лесу. Он долго не мог решиться, даже Коре не показал ни разу, хотя с того дня прошло уже достаточно много лет, а вот теперь…

Дерек не жалеет, что Стайлз знает о его маленькой слабости, бережно держит кожаный переплёт, внимательно разглядывая страницы. Дерек даже не ревнует к хрупким пальцам, скользящим по тонкой плёнке, прикрывающей снимки. Если это доставляет Стайлзу удовольствие, пусть делает, что хочет.

Сладкий запах смерти перебивает запах самого Стайлза. Он словно остался только на запястьях, да где-то в ключичной впадинке у шеи, там, где вены расположены ближе к коже, там, где Хейл не может прикоснуться, чтобы вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха и записать этот запах на подкорку.  
Дерек чувствует удушливо-липкую волну страха. Как тогда, пока горела его семья.

Это называется «спусковой крючок» - событие, бросающее его в пучину тяжёлых, мрачных воспоминаний, вызывающее ещё более сильный отклик, чем в реальности. 

Дерек превращается в побитого скулящего щенка, но Стайлзу… Стайлзу он улыбается, загружает новую музыку в плеер. Иногда они слушают её целую ночь напролёт. Молча. Лёжа на стайлзовой домашней кровати, а под утро подросток засыпает у него под боком, и Дерек на самом-то деле засыпает тоже.  
Рядом с живым Стилински тепло и почти не больно.

***

Стайлз всхлипывает, но ничего не говорит, и Дерек тоже молчит, обтирая потный лоб подростка мокрой тряпкой. Сердце в груди у Хейла заходится в сумасшедшем ритме. Если бы было нужно, он отдал бы его Стайлзу, а взамен взял слабое, неустойчивое, мальчишеское, с редким пульсом и тахикардией.

Дерек чувствует себя так, словно Стайлз рассыпается у него на руках, а он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Дерек снимает куртку, отодвигает его к стене и ложится рядом, кладёт ладонь на худой мокрый живот под одеялом и тянет, тянет, тянет боль из хрупкого тела, испытывая от этого какое-то странное удовольствие, заключающееся в самой банальной истине – «я помогаю Стайлзу».

\- Скажи мне… - просит он, и Дерек готов воскресить в своей голове, какое угодно событие, если будет нужно. – Что мне сказать твоей маме, когда я её увижу?

Хейл думает, что душевная боль перекрывает физическую по всем параметрам, и нет ничего страшнее, чем медленно умирающий ребёнок, пытающийся заглянуть своей смерти в лицо, отважно не верящий пустым обещаниям, имеющий полное право утверждать – ему не помогут.

Хейл не отвечает, собирает силу воли, сжимая свободную руку в кулак, тянется к тонким, искусанным губам Стилински и целует их почти целомудренно, невесомо, но Стайлзу уже всё равно - он приподнимает голову над подушкой, принимая ласку и вкладывая в этот первый, а скорее всего, последний поцелуй всю ту жажду, что он не успел утолить, а потом рвёт поцелуй, сорванно, хрипло выдыхая.   
Дерек потом кладёт голову на худую дрожащую грудь и что-то медленно, вкрадчиво рассказывает Стилински про свою семью, детство, про то, как сёстры дразнили его за неповоротливость и избыточный вес, про нежную улыбку Талии и своих простых, человеческих родственников, с которыми Стайлзу не довелось познакомиться.

Дерек рассказывает ему про Лору, чьё тело подростки нашли в лесу, возле сгоревшего дома, про подростка Питера и ещё немного про Пейдж. Дерек знает, что Стайлз уже слышал эту историю, но никогда от него. Он торопится, словно боится, что не успеет, и голос взрослого Хейла в эти часы звучит совсем почти так же, как у вечно торопящегося, незатыкающегося Стилински, и Стайлз смеётся сквозь слёзы и снова задаёт какие-то бестолковые вопросы с подколом.

Он боится убрать голову, даже когда Стайлз засыпает, уходит только под утро, убедившись, что дыхание у подростка ровное и глубокое.

***

Хейл вспоминает, что не знает запахов красного неба, не помнит алые оттенки и не верит в то, что бывает цвет темнее оранжевого, но светлее коричневого. Очередной его рассвет становится чёрным, в крайнем случае тёмно-коричневым, но это даже на миллиметр не приближает его к тем цветам, которыми обычно красят свои поэтические представления о мире другие.

\- Ты бы сделал это для него, Скот? – Дерек смотрит в чёрные глаза МакКола, ищет в них ответ, но не может найти. Альфа замирает на дне более тёмных зрачков. Дерек знает – глаза у него теперь красные, но увидеть не сможет никогда, этого цвета в его палитре не существует, и Хейл, пожалуй, рад. – Ты бы мог спасти его, если бы я сказал, что знаю как?  
МакКол медлит, отворачивается, смотрит на кровавый закат, а Дерек слышит, как в палату заходит шериф, чтобы поздороваться со Стайлзом в тот самый момент, когда он проснётся. Вот он подходит к постели, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб…  
Дерек слышит крик. Альфа открывает глаза.

***

Кажется, что всё закончилось, но он ощущает только лёгкую грусть, как будто упустил то, что держал в руках, то, что не имел права отпускать, только жизнь не спросила его – хочет ли. Не оставила ему шансов всё изменить, всё исправить. Только смириться.  
Дерек говорит, что это правильно, и он, наверное, понимает лучше.  
Но Скоту до сих пор тяжело, и эту тяжесть не получается стереть, снять с души, а говорить с кем-то другим об этом он не хочет, потому что не видит смысла. Этот выбор он сделал сам, значит должен быть доволен им. Откуда эти крохи эгоизма? Хейл тоже чувствовал себя так или…  
МакКол качает головой, а потом улыбается.

\- Скотт, ты будешь подавать?   
Стилински стоит на воротах, размахивая битой. Это Дерек посоветовал ему попробовать заниматься бейсболом, а Стайлз теперь готов сделать почти всё, что он предложит, похоже, но разве это важно?

Хейл сидит в стороне, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и читает одну из книг, которыми Стилински атаковал его, как только врачи выпустили подростка из больницы. Скотт понимает – что-то происходит, только понять, что именно, пока не может, да это и не важно.

Устав ждать, пока друг кинет мяч, Стилински разбегается и запрыгивает на него, пытаясь повалить на траву.  
Дерек поднимает голову, улавливая чутким ухом возню подростков, украдкой достаёт мобильный и делает снимок. Фотографии перестали быть частью прошлого. В старом альбоме Хейла теперь есть новые фотографии.  
Но главное, пожалуй, вовсе не это. Главное, что Стайлз улыбается, поворачиваясь к нему через плечо, смотрит на него своими большими оленьими глазами, и ещё... не бегает по лесу ночами напролёт. По крайней мере, не в бессознательном состоянии.  
\- Дерек, - зовёт Стайлз, и Хейл натягивает привычное сосредоточенное выражение лица, поднимаясь с земли, и направляется к катающимся и смеющимся парням.


End file.
